Master Quest: Book 1
by powerblazer
Summary: Two boys go out into the world in a quest for fun,but then they meet a new companion and suddenly they have on their shoulders he fate of the world and universe. This has new Pokemon, new towns, new evolutions, and more! NEW CHAPTER: SURVIVAL TEST PART 4!
1. FIRST JOURNEY

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MASTER QUEST  
  
BY,  
  
BINAL PATEL  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS  
  
POWERBLAZER  
  
OR  
  
N.R. (NO RULES)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**=============================================================================================================  


  
Author's Notes: HELLO EVERYONE! *The crown just blinks as a sweatdrop appears on their heads. * **-_-;* **Oh okay, heres the fanfic. *Sighs, puts hands in his pockets and kicks a pebble that suddenly appears. * Oh and REVIEW! I'm an 11 year old so be nice. Here's the PokeDex of all of the Pokemon in Dragon Town.  
Scroll down to see the real chapter 1. (There's going to be new stuff you've never seen. O_O.)   
  
Snakdron: A snake/dragon type Pokemon that looks like a snake with dragon wings.  
Draagoon: The mythical dragon of hope, the appearance is not known. Dragon type.  
Mythical Draagoon: The main dragon master. The combination evolution of Draagoon and it's trainer.  
Phoenix (Not really a native.): The mythical phoenix that is said to rise agian from the ashes. Fire/Flying/? type.  
Lantis (Not really a native.): A Pokemon found in the region where Atlantis is thought to have been. Water/?  
  
  
  


=============================================================================================================  


  


**CHAPTER 1: FIRST JOURNEY  
  
**

Hiya, my name is Ryu Dragon. I live in the town named Dragonia Town in the Mystic League. The Mystic League is filled with Pokemon from the Indigo League, Johto League, and the Orange Islands. Every League has it's special Pokemon and so do we. It all started that bright and sunny morning...  
  
I got up and rubbed my eyes as they got blinded by the bright sunlight beaming through the open window. I lazily looked at the digital watch on my wrist and smiled because I still had an hour before I got my Pokemon. And go to travel the continent getting gym badges and hoping to meet my brother. My brother took off three years ago for the quest to become an Elite Four member. He had but now he always stayed there never leaving because he was too busy with all the trainers. I just want to be a Pokemon Master, not an Elite 4 member. It would break my mom's heart that she couldn't see me.   
  
I got dressed ad didn't bother to take a shower, I would take a bath on Route 1 which was near the majestic Water Essence Lake. I got off my small bed and slowly walked to the stairs. I skipped the first one because if anyone stepped on it, it would let out a long groaning creak that woke everyone. I made my way down the stairs slowly and into the Living Room. I was suprised to see that it was an inky black in the room with the curtains closed tightly. "Mom, dad!", I yelled. Suddenly the lights flicked on blinding me again for the second time that day. When my sight finally came back I saw that I was surrounded by my family, relatives, and friends.  
  
"Suprise!", yelled the group rattling the windows. Soon they began to laugh at the shocked look on my face that mirrored my mind. Finally after a minute of silence I said, "Woah." Then I grinned ear to ear as my bored guests finally so some reaction from me. "Finally," said Slaine as he walked over to me and punched me on the shoulder. Slaine is my best friend and we're leaving together so we can have some friends on the trip. Shane just shook his head and threw me a round present. "Let me find yours," I said as I began to rummage through my pockets. You wouldn't believe what was in my pockets. I muttered as I rummaged through my pockets, "Candy, Caterpie, Pokeball, Potion, HOW DID THAT GET IN THERE, Elephantar, ELEPHANTAR, ah here it is."   
  
The party guests sweatdropped as they saw the huge pile of junk beside me. I took the present and handed it to Slaine. It was a Pokeball with something in it. I suddenly remembered the present Slaine had given me. It was another regular Pokeball. We both opened the Pokeballs at the same time and were blinded by the bright light as the Pokemon materialized for the first time in front of us. "Phoeeeenix," shrilled the Pokemon Slaine had given me in a high voice. While the Pokemon I had given Slaine growled, "Lantis," in a deep voice. "ALL RIGHT I GOT A POKEMON," yelled Slaine and I in unison. Meanwhile the guests ounce again sweatdropped.   
  
Then everyone walked up to us giving us both the exact same presents except our parents. They gave us both different things. After everyone gave us a present we had  
**-**6Pokeball  
-6 Potions  
-6 Transers  
-6 Trainer Machines  
-I got Power Sword  
-Slaine got a Defense Shield  
  
When I looked at the clock agian I realized that I was late to go to Professor Racosho's lab. I hurriedly said my good-byes along with Slain and we both took off in a sprint to the lab as fast as legs could go. I made it just as Stug, the professor's grandson walked out with Pokeball in his hand. "Too late loser," said Stug in that annoying voice that sounded like he had so much snot in his head that he couldn't breath. I rushed into the lab with Slaine close behind as the Professor walked up to us with a look of regret. "I've got no more Pokemon left," said the Professor. "No worry," I said as I showed him the Pokeball with a fire symbol on it meaning that it was occupied with a fire Pokemon.   
  
Slaine then took his Pokeball and showed the Professor the water symbol on it showing that it was occupied by a water Pokemon. As Slaine and the Professor talked about water I opened my Pokemon and peeked in with one eye. What I saw shocked me to no end. The Pokemon lived better then me! Phoenix was sitting in a large fluffy chair watching a big screen TV with the stereo on with the volume full blast. Phoenix turned around and looked at me then shrilled, "Phoenix, Pho, en, Pho." Which meant, "Come on in already!" "One-second," I said as I closed the Pokeball when I felt a tapping on my head. "What," I said as I turned around to see Slaine and the Professor. "Um, Hi," I said as I scratched the back of my head laughing like a goof.   
  
The Professor and Slaine just sweatdropped as their sweat glands stopped working from overuse. "What were you doing?", asked Slaine as he tried to make his sweat glands work agian. "One sec," I said as I turned back to the Pokeball in my hand. I opened it up agian and peeked inside to see Phoenix still on the couch. "How do I come in?", I asked as I saw Phoenix walk fly to another part of the Pokeball and come back with popcorn. "Just throw the Pokeball at yourself," said Phoenix while the PokeDex on the table translated everything. "Um, OK," I said as I flicked the Pokeball at myself. I suddenly felt myself turn into energy and materialize in the Pokeball. Meanwhile outside the Professor and Slaine watched is shocked silence as the Pokeball started to float and glow bright red and orange.  
  
Slaine tried to touch the Pokeball, but suddenly stopped when a red light sweat over him. "No bad intentions detected, pass," said a mechanic voice as the red and orange glow around the Pokeball faded as Slaine promptly touched the Pokeball, the energy appeared only this time it was blue. The energy then was sucked inside the Pokeball adding a green and blue part to the aura surrounding the Pokeball. The Professor left alone just shrugged his shoulders and went to get his sweat gland rested.   
  
***  
  
Slaine appeared inside the Pokeball and was shocked by the loud stereo. He soon got over it and looked around while muttering, "How could a Pokemon get all this cool stuff." "This can serve as a rest area, when your inside this Pokeball a protection field will appear around it and only people with no bad intentions can pass," said Phoenix. "Wait a sec, how can you talk," said Slaine as a question mark appeared above his head. Phoenix just pointed at the translator on the table which beeped every time someone talked. "Oh," said Slaine as he began to explore the dimensional pocket that was the Pokeball.   
  
***  
  
In a dark realm where creatures of the light feared to tread and darkness was born stood a creature of the darkest energy. The humanoid creature stood in a dark and musty room with little light. The creature let out an echoing evil laugh that drilled fear into the heart of everyone that could hear him, and some who couldn't hear the evil entity. The creature looked at the black ball of energy on the table and smiled an evil smile showing blood red teeth. The creature turned around and blinked it's red eyes as it rasped, "Yessssss, yesssss, ssssoon there will be enough energy to make a dimensssssional crack in the dimensssssional wall."  


  


***  
  
Hype and Ryu both shivered as they felt a cold wave pass over them as an evil laugh echoed in their minds. The feeling soon left them leaving a lingering coldness and evil. Phoenix and Lantis both stared at their masters and friends as a cold wave passed over them. Phoenix and Lantis suddenly roared out, "Demonca, you are not welcome here!". After a minute the lingering feeling of cold and darkness went away. "Who was that," I asked as I sat on a chair. "That was Demonca of the dark realm. He is trapped behind a dimensional wall of infinite power, but his power is so vast that he can make a small crack in the wall. Don't be fooled, infinite power walls are the hardest things in the universe," squawked Phoenix.  
  
Suddenly a bright light filled the Pokeball and I found myself outside the Pokeball as the mechanic voice said, "Recall function has been finished." The professor, now well rested walked up to us and said, "So, what's up?". The question was left unanswered as we rushed out of the door, trying to do the impossible. We were trying to escape the craziness of our lives. Slaine and I kept running until we reached the beginning of our journey, Route 1 that lead to Mythmeria town. Just to tell you the towns are named by the type of Pokemon they have. For example, my town is named Dragonia Town, it houses many rare Dragon type Pokemon.   
  
Anyway, me and Slaine walked down Route 1 as fast as we could without making ourselves too tired. As the Sun slowly moved across the sky sending streaks of color across the sky we finally found a Pokemon. It looked like a thin snake, with two wide wings that looked like they were from dragons. Slaine, being the expert PokeDex he was said with a thoughtful look, "Snakdron: The snake/dragon type Pokemon. One of the rarest Pokemon in the Kanto/Johto league. But in the Mystic League, near Fragonia Town it is common." Meanwhile, the Snakdron and I stared at him. I then said, "Dude, don't you ever get a headache from all of dat?". Slaine just turned bright red and blushed so much his ears turned red. "Anyway," I said as I turned back to Snakdron, grinned, and took out a Pokeball. I then shouted, "Snakdron, your MINE!"...   
  
I unclipped Phoenix's Pokeball and threw it at the spot in front of Snakdron. The Pokeball flashed open and let Phoenix out with a clicking sound then  
  
Oh yeah, just to give you a better view of the characters I'll tell you how they look.  
  
Ryu Dragon:  
  
Age: 11  
  
Tall: How tall do ya want em?  
  
Weight: How much da ya want him to weigh?  
  
Appearance: A boy with a sharp face and spiky black hair that looks like it hasn't been combed a long time. He has strong legs and regular size arms.  
  
Personality: He has a caring personality from his Mom and dad, who are former Pokemon trainers. He wants to be a Pokemon Master, and find the answers to the questions of his life....  
  
Slaine Ikagochi:  
  
Age: 11  
  
Tall: Same height as Ryu.  
  
Weight: How much do ya want him ta weigh?  
  
Appearance: A boy with a slightly smart look that has spiky black hair that's tamed. He has strong legs, and a little weak arms.  
  
Personality: He has the same personality as Ryu. But he wants to be an Elite 4 Member by training Pokemon or taking the Elite 4 Test.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


=============================================================================================================  
  


Author's Notes: Dude, or Dudess, please REVIEW. I'll try to update faster is you review. Just click that little button and review! Please!  
  


=============================================================================================================   


  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. MYTHICAL DRAAGOON

**  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**MASTER QUEST,  
  
BY,  
  
BINAL PATEL  
  
or  
  
N.R. (NO RULES) (MY NICKNAME)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**=============================================================================================================  
  


Author's Notes: Dude or Dudess, if your readin' dis den I thank ya for readin dis far. Here is the second chapter in a long tale. Don't give up readin' right know, da good parts are just comin.' I'm gonna have ta shorten da chapters to a minimum of a thousand words per chapter. I'll try to write at a minimum 500 words a day, but I'll try to write more then that. Now relax, get popcorn, make sure you don't have to go, and now dudes and dudesses, ENJOY!!!   
  
(Oh and please review, I'll update faster. I hate fanfics that make people review then the author will write the chapter. I won't force you ta review, but please do!)  
  


=============================================================================================================**  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: MYTHICAL DRAAGOON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

I unclipped Phoenix's Pokeball and threw it at the spot in front of Snakdron. The Pokeball flashed open and let Phoenix out with a clicking sound then it sprung back into my hand as the white energy flowed out until it completely moved Phoenix from the PokeBall to the outside. The two Pokemon instantly locked their eyes on each other as their muscles visibly tightened. Suddenly Snakdron sprang at Phoenix with it's gleaming fangs revealed. The wings on the back of Snakdron flapped pushing the Pokemon faster. "Phoenix, Hyper Fly!", I shouted as excitement surged through my veins. Phoenix nodded as with a flap of it's wings it shot upwards like a bullet. You could hear the air shriek as streams of light encompassed Phoenix letting it fly without friction. Snakdron was right on Phoenix's tail as it used it's momentum it had gathered to fly the same speed of Phoenix.   
  
"Phoenix, Dive," I yelled at the top of my lungs. Phoenix hearing my nodded and made an ark and dived straight at the ground. Red flashes of heat swirled around Phoenix as friction took its toll agian. Slaine covered his eyes as he saw that Phoenix wouldn't make it. But I kept my eyes open as I roared, "Phoenix, Gust Attack!". Phoenix complied as high Gust winds were summoned. Phoenix then glided on the high winds as the Snakdron behind it crashed into the ground. As Phoenix shrilled a victory screech and landed on my shoulder I affectionately smoothened a few feathers on its head. Suddenly Phoenix and my eyes snapped to Snakdron who looked seriously hurt. Its spine was bent at an odd angle and it was barley breathing. Without a word Slaine, and me ran to Snakdron's side. Phoenix shrilled slightly as it went into its PokeBall.  
  
I slowly cradled Snakdron in my arms as I decided I wouldn't put him in a PokeBall, it would just be wrong to capture it in such a critical state. If I did that I would be hated by every trainer with a good heart. As those thoughts surged through my head I stood up and began to run. Slaine also started to run with me but I was going to fast for him. As the things around me began to blur because I was running faster then I ever had, no thought ran through my head except about saving this Pokemon. I slowly began to speed up faster and faster until I was as fast as the wind. Slowly smoke started to waft from the trail I made as my shoes began to burn. Trees, trainers, Pokemon, and other things were caught by a wind as I passed them. Finally I saw the town of Mythmeria standing in front of me.  
  
I slowed down to a jog as I entered the Pokemon Center and dropped to my knee with Snakdron still in my hands. As Nurse Joy rushed up to me, I muttered, "Please help it...." I then collapsed from exhaustion.   
  
*1 DAY LATER*   
  
My eyes flickered open as a bright white light blinded me. As my eyes adjusted to the hospitals bright white lights I was nearly scared out of my wits by the grinning face of Snakdron. It slowly chirped, and I saw that it was only a baby Snakdron. It licked my face happily with its forked tongue as it jumped onto my chest making me loose a little air. "Ah, I see your awake," said the kind voice of Nurse Joy as she looked at me with a kind smile on her face. She checked me over then saw that I was okay, so she let me go. As I walked out of the doors of the room and into the main hall of the PokeCenter I saw Slaine and Phoenix pacing around with worry. Phoenix with its good hearing let out a shrill of joy as it heard the sounds of my shoes.  
  
It quickly zoomed across the room and landed on my shoulder. Suddenly I felt a nudge on my other shoulder, I looked and saw Snakdron pointing at an empty PokeBall, then at itself. "Y-You want me to capture you," I stuttered as it nodded with a happy chirp. "Okay," I smiled as I took a PokeBall and gently tapped it on it's head, I quietly muttered, "Snakdron, your mine." As soon as it was captured the PokeBall opened agian letting Snakdron out. It looked at the PokeBall and shook it's head in a no position. "You don't want to...," I was cut off as a huge roar vibrated through the town. I rushed out to see a huge dragon with a huge Charzards tail, a regular dragons head, Two limber Gianta's legs, and the rest looked like a normal dragon. "GREETINGS, I, AM, MYTHICAL DRAAGOON OF LIGHT. I CAME HERE TO WARN YOU, TO WARN THE WHOLE WORLD, THAT THE DARK FORCES ARE BREAKING THROUGH THE WALL, MAY WE MEET AGIAN," said the dragon slowly as the dragon of power flew away in a blink of the eye.   
  
After a while Nurse Joy came up to us and said, "Would you please adopt a Pokemon...."  
  
  
  
  
  


=============================================================================================================  
  


Well, heres first of all a disclaimer. I don't own Pokemon, I only own the things I have made up. Now there ya go, a chapter in a day. Nice for a 11 year old, isn't it?  
Well, as always, please REVIEW!  
  


=========================================================================================================== **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. MYTHMERIA GYM

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MASTER QUEST  
  
BY,  
  
BINAL PATEL  
  
OR  
  
N.R. (NO RULE!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**=============================================================================================================  
  


Author's Notes: Dudes of Fanfiction.NET!!! *The girls/woman in the crown send me the LOOK. * *Scared out of my wits* Um-um, okay dudes AND dudesses of Fanfiction.NET!!! *The crowd blinks, stares, blinks, stares, then sweatdrop -_-; * *I laugh like a maniac.* This time, I'm prepared, took me two whole chapters to build dis. *Walks over to a machine and presses the big red button. * *Clapping suddenly appears out of nowhere. * Aw, c'mon at least bring the crickets out so there isn't silence. Well bye... *Walks of the stage, a second later you hear me yellin' , "Yo, Washu..."*  
  
*A robot pops up. * The author doesn't own Pokemon, he only owns the things you know are his. Review!!!   


=============================================================================================================   
  
**Chapter 3: MYTHMERIA GYM  
  
  
**

"Would you please adopt a Pokemon," said Nurse Joy, doing something no other Nurse Joy had ever done. She used the puppy-dog-eyes-look, with the puppy-dog-pout. "Ah, oh okay," I said as she got used those brown pools of eyes to silence my. Nurse Joy immediately brightened up agian with the teary eyes gone with a blink of an eye. She took my hand and pulled me too a door with the words ADOPTION on it so fast that my legs were suddenly flapping behind me like a flag. As soon as we reached the door Nurse Joy immediately quieted down and slowly opened the door. What I saw nearly made me want to go to the trainers who abandoned these Pokemon and...this fanfic is PG rated ain't it?   
  
I followed Nurse Joy into the room greatly saddened and mad. Sad because some of these Pokemon looked like they had just hatched. And mad at anyone who would do this. The worst thing was that all the Pokemon had scars, and they looked like they weren't battle scars.... Ten Pokemon laid in stretchers side by side, the lights were dimmed so they wouldn't wake the sleeping Pokemon. "Which one would you like to adopt?", asked Nurse Joy her voice greatly saddened. I was about to walk over to the sides of the stretchers when a little cry caught my attention. I followed the sound until I reached the last stretcher. In it was a newborn baby Pikachu. It had probably been forced to evolve when it was born. The worst thing was that it had a long jagged scar running from its head to it's stomach. Small tears came out of its eyes as it cried for someone.   
  
Without thinking I picked it up and wiped away its tears. The baby Pokemon sniffled a bit then fell asleep in my arms cooing, "Pi," in its sleep. Then determination filled me as I turned to Nurse Joy and said, "I'll take him." I then looked upon the helpless babies and said, "I'll take them all." All in all I got a Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Growler, Cerebus, Hydra, Pegasus, Nessi, and Thundra. "Thank You, thank you, THANK YOU!", yelled Nurse Joy as she jumped up and down. She carefully put them in one PokeBall that had a B.C. on it. It meant Baby Care, so it was a baby care ball. It would take care of the Pokemon by having a fully functional day care with a robotic moms.   
  
After a while Slaine and I walked out of the Pokemon Center with higher spirits. As we walked along at a lazy pace we saw a sign saying, "Mythmeria Gym." I turned to Slaine and asked, "So Slaine, should I risk it or do it later," I asked as I turned to Slaine. I turned around and sweatdropped as Slaine stood their asleep mumbling the definitions of Pokemon all the way through 1-500. I sneaked up behind Slaine and smacked him in the head. Then I ran through the doors of the gym with Saline following close behind ready to hit me. I stopped dead in my tracks as I fell into an inky blackness. Suddenly sparkles of light fell from the ceiling as mysterious voice said, "Among the beasts, the mythical ones were the strongest. The three-headed dog, the winged horse of light, and many more.   
  
Young trainer, are you prepared to battle these beasts?". "Yes," I shouted with all my might as echoes of the mysterious person's voice floated in the air. "Then let it be!", shouted the mysterious person as the lights were flicked on revealing the person. It was a man with spiky blond hair and bulging muscles. He had a shirt with a thunderbolt on it a black baggy pants. "Greetings, trainer, I am Zeus of the Mythical Gym. We will have a 2 on 2 battle. We will use both Pokemon at the same time and the person who faints both of the opponents Pokemon. Ready...!", shouted Zeus in a commanding voice. "GO!", I roared as I officially began the Pokemon battle.  
  
Zeus in a flick of his wrist sent two PokeBalls with a thunder sign on them out onto the field. As usual a flash of light appeared. As the blinding light disappeared it revealed two powerful Pokemon, Lightnin and Zuiees. I looked down at my belt and at the PokeBalls. First I decided to use Snakdron, because it could dig, making it part ground every time it used an earth move. Then I decided to use Cerebus, it was related to the mythical 3-headed dog and it had an advantage because if one head fainted the other heads could still use the body to fight. After I decided I threw the PokeBalls out onto the field, a little to hard. They flew across the room and hit Zeus in the head making a red mark. Slain sweatdropped as he saw the worst aim he had ever seen. Zeus was getting really mad when the bright light blinded him. As the PokeBalls returned to my hand Zeus was shaking with rage as flames sprung up around him as he yelled really loud.   
  
Using the moment I ordered, "Cerebus, Snakdron attack Lightnin with Dig, and Super Speed!". The two Pokemon nodded as Snakdron burrowed into the ground while the other used Super Speed. Cerebus burred and appeared behind Lightnin hitting it while Snakdron shot out of the ground hitting it in the stomach. The double-hit greatly reduced Lightnin's HP to critical. "Cerebus, one more Super Speed!", I yelled as the opponents Pokemon took defensive stances. Lightnin with its jagged thunderbolt like body curled into a jagged ball, and Zuiees a humanoid Pokemon with lightning bolts in each hand took the lightning bolts and put them in a X like position forming a defense. Cerebus blurred agian and appeared behind Lightnin biting it ounce agian and making it faint. "Now, use Mirror Beam and Double-Sword!", I yelled. The two Pokemon nodded as Cerebus used Double-Sword to cut the lightning bolts and Snakdron folded its wings so they made a defensive shield.  
  
Zeus who had been secretly ordered his Pokemon to build up energy yelled, "Zuiees, Bind!". Zuiees let out all the damage my Pokemon had inflicted back double! Both of my Pokemon were sent to critical HP, the blast nearly knocked them out! "Use Brother Attack," I yelled as Zuiees smiled evilly. My Pokemon nodded and started running at Zuiees full force hitting at the same time. Slowly Zuiees fell to its knees and fainted.  
  


=============================================================================================================  
  


Author's Note: Review!  
  


============================================================================================================   


  
**  
**   
  
  



	4. NEW EVOLUTION

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MASTER QUEST  
  
BY,  
  
BINAL PATEL  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS  
  
POWERBLAZER  
  
OR   
  
N.R. (NO RULES!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Author's Note: Here is da next chapter to the series. First I would like to ask, can anyone give me some ideas for another chapter because I'm writing on random if ideas pop into my head. I'm not one of the people to do a plot then all the drafts and stuff. I'm tired of doing that at school and I have to do it everyday so I don't do it at home. This is made by an 11 year old. This fanfic was first an original story named Master Quest but it got dull so I put in Pokemon stuff to make it interesting. So here is a prophecy you will hear in this chapter and was in the original story. Once agian please give me some ideas, and **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!  
**Oh and could you give me suggestions on new Pokemon? I changed the prophecy to fit in with Pokemon.**  
  
**TO MAKE MORE DIFFERENT POKEMON I HAVE MADE A NEW EVOLUTION, IT'S CALL FUSION EVOLUTION.   
  
MAN I PROBABLY ADDED ABOUT 500 NEW POKEMON TO THE ONES THAT ARE KNOWN FROM RED/BLUE/YELLOW/GOLD/SILVER/CRYSTAL/RUBY/SHAPPIRE... **  
  
**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_THREE OF A POWER,  
  
THREE OF A BOND,  
  
THREE TO SAVE THE WORLD,  
  
IF THE BOND IS BROKEN,  
  
ALL IS LOST,  
  
WALLS OF POWER WILL FALL,  
  
FIRES OF THE UNDERWORLD SHALL RISE,  
  
THE MASTER QUEST BURNS IN THE SOUL,  
  
THE DESTINY TO LIVE ON THE EDGE,  
  
TO NEVER LIVE IN PEACE,  
  
WHEN TWO POKEMON HAVE THE SAME DESTINY,  
  
IT SHALL BEGIN...  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
**CHAPTER FOUR: NEW EVOLUTION  
  
  
  
**

Slowly Zuiees fell to its knees and fainted, landing on the ground with a thud. Slowly a line of destiny connected to the two Pokemon remaining. But as energy surged through the lines of destiny a side effect suddenly appeared. Both of my Pokemon glowed bright white as they slowly floated at each other unable to do anything as they were pulled together. As they touched each other a blinding white light filled the gym as three cries echoed through the air, one after another. "CEREBUS, SNAKDRON." Then another roar filled the gym with shaking, "CEREBDRON." After my eyes got sight agian I gasped in shock of what stood before me. There stood a huge Pokemon that looked like a mixture of my Pokemon's evolved forms. It had three dragon heads that were on three forest green necks. It had the bulk of a fighting Pokemon with bulging muscles but looked like a flying Pokemon. It had two large dragon wings on the back of it and stood on thick Cerebus legs.   
  
It also had two short arms that looked like dragon arms, but on the ends of them were three razor sharp claws that were 3 inches long. Then suddenly it shrunk and looked more like Cerebus and Snakdron's basic forms combined. Then it roared, "Snakbus," in a small voice as it charged at me hitting me in the chest and knocking me down. Right after I fell down I got another bath as Snakbus licked my face with its dog tongue. "Come on stop it," I laughed as I lifted the little puppy like Pokemon off my chest. When it had DE-evolved it had turned more like Cerebus taking onto it's baby puppy form. The last part of the name I figured was what the Pokemon was most like. Cerebdron was more like Snakdron's evolved form.   
  
Meanwhile Zeus had flipped out an advanced version of the PokeDex and scanned the new Pokemon and its evolved form. Scanning said a mechanic voice as it scanned the new Pokemon's statistics. After a while the PokeDex said in a mechanic voice:  
  
Name: Snakbus  
Age: 1 month old  
Weight: 50 pounds  
Height: 2''2  
Information: Snakbus, a snake/dragon/mythical/unlimited/blur/speed type Pokemon. It is a fusion of Snakdron and Cerebus with Cerebus as the main part of the combination. Because of the fusion it is a multi-type Pokemon. Through it has 6 times the power it also has 6 times the weakness to certain Pokemon. Most trainers accidentally fuse, or on purpose fuse all their Pokemon. (Look at the types, there are 6 types meaning 6 times.)   
  
Name: Cerebdron  
Age: Evolves when its 2 years old, or if its near a Dragon Stone.   
Weight: 150 pounds  
Height: 8''2   
Information: A fusion evolution of Cerebus and Snakdron in their evolved forms, Snakdron takes the main part of the fusion. For more information look at Snakbus.  
  
After a while the mechanical voice short-circuited as the booming voice of the Mythical Draagoon entered the room singing a strangely captivating song:  
  
_THREE OF A POWER,  
  
THREE OF A BOND,  
  
THREE TO SAVE THE WORLD,  
  
IF THE BOND IS BROKEN,  
  
ALL IS LOST,  
  
WALLS OF POWER WILL FALL,  
  
FIRES OF THE UNDERWORLD SHALL RISE,  
  
THE MASTER QUEST BURNS IN THE SOUL,  
  
THE DESTINY TO LIVE ON THE EDGE,  
  
TO NEVER LIVE IN PEACE,  
  
WHEN TWO POKEMON HAVE THE SAME DESTINY,  
  
IT SHALL BEGIN...  
  
_"LEAD THE TWO TO THE THIRD," boomed the voice of the Mythical Draagoon as Zeus dropped the PokeDex and as if in a trance pulled me and Slaine to a dark passage in the shadow of the room. There stood three frightened teens shaking in there boots. Slowly light of realization sparked in Zeus's eye as he let go of Slaine and my arm. He then got a sad look in his eye as he looked at the girl in the middle of the group. He then said in a voice of deep sadness and loss, "Athena, its time for you to go out and fill your destiny's hunger. May we meet agian little sister of the stars?" Zeus stared at his sister as his eyes watered with tears. He then said, "Lets go home to say good-bye, you two are invited." Zeus then walked down the dark entrance and into a place of awe and beauty...  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Author's Notes: Dude or Dudess here is another chapter in a long series. **REVIEW, PLEASE, CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON AND REVIEW I'LL TAKE CRITICISM AND SUGGESTIONS BUT NOT FLAMES!!!** So ya like the fusion evolution, this is quiet amazing, I've written this more then 1000 word chapter in about an hour. Remember, I'm an 11 year old so don't put bad words in the reviews. See ya, gotta go to sleep it's 12:16 at night right now.  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _  
_


	5. RESCUE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**MASTER QUEST  
  
BY,  
  
BINAL PATEL  
  
OR   
  
POWERBLAZER  
  
OR N.R. (NO RULES)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**

Author's Notes: This chapter is dedicated to Morbane who gave me the idea and reviewed so many times. Its also dedicated to Josef Kainrad who reviewed and put me on the first favorite list I've been on. I'm gonna move in two weeks so in about two weeks I'll have to stop writing and going on the Internet for a while until I reach Charlotte, or Durham or any other place I'm moving too. (UPDATE: I'VE MOVED!!!)  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: RESCUE  
  
  
  
  
**

We stood in a palace sized house that had a warm golden/white light shining from a pond encased in crystals. The warm glow showed a pearly white floor that had designs of Rapidash and Pegasus on it making a path to the two great golden stairs that lead to the second floor. Zeus came up to us and poured some water on us snapping us out of our shocks. Slowly our faces started to turn red as we chased Zeus around the room with a double spiked bat. Meanwhile, Athena sweat dropped then blinked as she shook her head. After a while we got tired and stopped running. Zeus just walked back into our vision with a limp and a big bruise on his head.   
  
Suddenly a huge roar ripped through our minds as the hall shook and glass fell. "Techlia," whispered a weak voice, then its presence went away. Zeus turned to look at us and asked us, "What was that?", as a question mark appeared over his head. I didn't answer as I walked up to a map of the Mystic League and checked it for a town named Techlia. My finger slid across the smooth paper of the map as it found its way to Techlia. It was right in the middle of the continent and too far away to go to on foot. Zeus came up behind me and looked over my shoulder. As I moved over to let him see it I glimpsed out the window a plane. I grabbed Slaine's hair and ran to the plane with Slaine flapping behind me like a flag. As I got near the plane I saw that it had a picture of a wing painted on it and it looked more like a bird Pokemon then a plane.   
  
I fell back as it began to move and say, "Winger," in a technical voice. In a rush I jumped up and jumped on its back. On the back of it was a map that glowed red with green towns. "Choose a town to go to," said a computer voice. I quickly punched Techlia Town's button and suddenly two seat belts popped up. Slaine and me buckled up and slowly the engines of the Winger began to turn. Then with a shock wave a blast of energy shot out of Winger's talons and we shot of like a rocket! The Winger rocketed past cities and towns leaving behind gale winds. A nimbus of energy surrounded Winger as it broke the sound barrier and put forces on us up to 5Gs.   
  
Then suddenly it slowed down, a lowed its talons so that the stream of energy hit the ground. Then it lowered more and more until it reached the ground and landed with a thud. Without a word I jumped of Winger's back and jogged to the path to Techlia. Then out of the corner of my eye I heard a small rustling sound. Slowly I creeped to the bushes and peeked through them. I nearly yelled out in anger as I saw the Mythical Draagoon chained with No Power chains. They were not legal and were only used by Team Rocket, Aqua, and Magma. All the other gangs had a code that they used, even they had some respect for Pokemon. Team Aqua and Magma were not under this leagues laws, they were under Ruby/Shappire League's laws.  
  
Then suddenly I heard a huge roar and then I saw a blur run past me. I had forgot about Slaine! Slaine was charging at Team Rocket with a furious look on his face. I sighed then charged right after him soon over taking him. We ripped through the group of Rockets hitting every one with at least two punches. Slowly a dust cloud went up not letting anyone see the fight. Then I jumped out of the dust cloud with Slaine as the Rockets fought against each other. Ignoring the fight me and Slaine ran beside Mythical Draagoon and tried to break the chains, but they were too hard. Slowly I remembered that the stronger the Pokemon, the stronger the chains. Suddenly an idea popped into my head, it was simple put it may work.   
  
I slowly tore off my shirt and tore it into four big pieces, I stuffed one piece into around the Mythical Draagoon's arm, not letting the chain touch the Mythical Draagoon's skin. I did the same to each of the others and then slowly the chain crumbled to pieces because it was to weak with no power source. I slowly pulled out a Full Restore and sprayed it on the Mythical Draagoon. It slowly opened its huge eyes revealing its half human and dragon eyes. "THANK YOU YOUNG SAVIOR," roared Mythical Draagoon as it slowly flapped its wings and lifted off the ground. Then with one last look at us it flew away at hypersonic speeds, it went so fast that you couldn't even hear a boom.   
  
Then we felt a tap on our shoulders, we looked back and saw a very angry Zeus. We laughed nervously, then ran for the hills.  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


Author's Notes: I'm a little rusty because I haven't written in so long, hate ta say dis but I'm only gonna write on Fridays. I'm having too much fun to write, but I'll still write. Now review!!! Give me some tips on how to improve, give me ideas, I'll take anything except flames!!! I'm writing this without any idea to the next chapter, for this chapter I thank Morbane for the idea. Thanks for reading. These are the people who I would like to thank for reviewing:  
  
Morbane: Thanks for reviewing for every single chapter.  
  
Josef Kainrad: Thanks for reviewing, and putting me on your favorite list.  
  
I'm having a poll on what I should do for the next chapter:  
  
A) Use a single idea from one person.  
  
B) Combine all the ideas people give me.  
  
C) Post the ideas people give me a let YOU vote on it.  
  
VOTE NOW!!!  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   


  
  
  
  
**  
**

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	6. DEATH MATCH

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**MASTER QUEST  
  
BY,  
  
BINAL PATEL  
  
OR  
  
POWERBLAZER  
  
OR  
  
N.R. (NO RULES!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
THIS FANFIC IS BEING WRITTEN  
BY BINAL PATEL AND I GIVE PERMISSION  
FOR PEOPLE TO USE THE SAME IDEAS  
I USED, BUT THEY MUST GIVE ME CREDIT.  
  
AS OF NOW I WILL NOW DESCRIBE HOW  
THE POKEMON WILL LOOK, THANKS  
TO JOSEF KAINRAD WHO POINTED THIS  
OUT. I WAS GOING FOR THE IDEA THAT  
YOU WOULD HAVE THE FREEDOM TO  
IMAGINE WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE, BUT  
HE DON'T LIKE IT SO FROM NOW ON,  
THERE WILL BE DESCRIPTIONS OF THE  
POKEMON. GOOD MORNING, AFTERNOON,  
OR NIGHT. :^)  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Author's Notes: This fanfic is dedicated to all who reviewed, and all who read it. They are:  
  
Morbane (5): I would like to thank Morbane for helping me, and reviewing every chapter. ^_^ & ^_~  
  
Josef Kainrad (5): He also reviewed every chapter and I thank him for that. I didn't like the jokes, and what I thought was a flame, but we worked it out. I also thank him for putting me on his favorites list. ^_^ & -_- (He also reminded me to finish the gym battle.)   
  
Elemental (1): I thank him for reviewing and putting me on his favorite list, he is also an 11 year old so check his fanfic out. ^_^ & ^_^  
  
I don't own Pokemon or anything the companies made, but everything else you see is mine, which is a LOT. These chapters will now come steady agian cause the Internet is hooked up agian after my family moved all the furniture into the house. (A little of Lord of the Rings will be mixed in, because I just finished reading the whole series.)  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX: DEATH MATCH  
  
  
  
**

In the darkest reaches of the Universe, where darkness rules and all has no hope there is a creature named Demonca, in the days of the past a great war waged, and gods battled demons and the Universe was nearly destroyed. Then out of the darkness a light came in the shape of three Neutrals, who didn't have a part in the war. they only interfered when all was about to be lost, and with three rings of Power they sealed the mighty Demonca, Ruler of the Demon World behind a wall of infinite power that fed on his evil power. He still held the One Ring to rule them all, and over the eons the ring turned his heart even more bitter and evil. Now his time has come....  
  
***  
  
After Zeus had cooled down, the large group of people went back to the gym courtesy of Winger and ounce agian faced off. Zeus insisted on having a Sudden Death Match using only one Pokemon and one attack, and the first Pokemon to fall was the loser. As I stood across from Zeus he smirked a little and threw his hand up in the air and a Greatball flew up with a fire/ground/water symbol on it. Then a blinding flash filled the room and when my vision had returned I was scared out of my wits to see a huge Pokemon that looked like an Onix except it had flaming spikes on its back and was colored half red and blue. Its blue colored body shimmered like water, and its red colored side swirled like flames. The most shaking part was when it opened its huge mouth and long five inch teeth gleamed and then it roared a ground shaking roar, "ELLLLLEEEMMMEEENNNTTTTIIX."  
  
Slowly I picked up a random Pokeball and wished it luck as I threw it into the air with all my might and as if in slow motion it opened slowly and then the flash of light came, when my sight returned agian I saw Phoenix flapping its long, majestic wings that shimmered red and orange in the gyms bright light. Its medium sized neck stretched up and on it was a head that looked like Hoho's and on top of it there was a crown of fire. And beneath all of that gleamed two legs and two razor sharp talons that gleamed gold. (Author's Note: This good enough for ya Josef Kainrad?) It let out a high shriek, "Phhhhooooeeeennniiiixxxx," then with a huge flap of its wings it hovered to the ground and landed with a thud.  
  
And by an unseen mark we both ordered in unison: "PHOENIX, ULTIMATE FIRE!", "ELEMENTIX, ELEMENTAL BEAM!". Elementix reared back its head and from its red and blue colored body a red and blue beam gathered at the top of its horn and a ball of swirling red and blue energy appeared at the top of its horn and slowly it grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a basketball. Meanwhile Phoenix flapped its wings and soared upwards with a nimbus of energy surrounding it and made a huge hole in the gym ceiling as it still kept on going higher and higher until it reached the highest point anyone can go that had air. Slowly it disappeared in the Sun's blinding light and slowly it came back down an aura of pure hot fire and lava fusion surrounding it making a huge shadow of Phoenix.  
  
Then suddenly it sped back to the Earth going past Mach 8 and as it appeared as it got close to the gym agian Elementix let loose the ball of energy that had been gaining power. The ball of energy turned to a bright beam that encompassed Phoenix, and blinded everything in the gym. When I got my sight back I, "Keep it up Phoenix!", with all my might over the sound on power clashing with power. The aura around Phoenix swirled battling the beam of elements. Slowly Phoenix moved forward taking the fire part of the beam and absorbing it. Finally Elementix couldn't sustain the beam anymore so in one final roar it let loose everything it had along with Phoenix. Phoenix let out a huge screech and blazed forwards and finally hit Elementix with its body, its fiery aura, and the lava. Phoenix hit Elementix straight between its eyes, its weak spot while the fire and lava made the water part of its body steam and bubble.  
  
Elementix stood still for a moment then with fell on its side with a huge thud that shook the whole gym. Soon after Phoenix landed and it looked like it was about to faint. "Good job," I yelled as I ran to it and hugged it. Then I was suprised as it glowed bright white and...  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Author's Notes: So ya like it? Review, PLEASE !!!!!!!!!! I BEG YOU!!! NEXT: POKEDEX!  


  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


  


  
  
  


  



	7. TEAM SLAVER

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**MASTER QUEST,  
  
BY,  
  
BINAL PATEL  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
N.R. or POWERBLAZER.   
  
(A LOTTA NICKNAMES, AIN'T IT?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Author's Notes: *Author comes on stage and yells, "WELCOME BACK".* The crowd just blinks and sweatdrops. *"Ahh, c'mon, don't you people ever talk"?*  
The crowd holds up a sign that says, 'GET ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!". * "Oh, just wait a minute." A robot pops up and says, "The author doesn't own Pokemon and if you sue him then all you'll get is air, nothing, and a quarter of a penny." The crowd gets mad and throw random junk food items at me. The author just opens his mouth really BIG and eats all of it. * "God I love anime mouths..."* *"Well bye..."*  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**  
  
  
CHAPTER 7: TEAM SLAVER**   
  
  


Phoenix slowly glowed brighter and brighter and slowly began to change into a new body. It's long wings grew longer and wider as it body grew taller and taller and its talons grew a little longer and sharper. Its head stayed the same except its beak grew a little curved and looked razor sharp. It still kept on growing until it no longer was the size of a regular bird. Now it was half ways to my waist showing it had grown a lot. All in all it looked the same except that it had grown taller and its bird eye's pupils had changed into a more human looking pupils. It had the glint in its eye that showed it was an intelligent creature. Then as the glow faded out it let out in a human/bird sounding voice, "Raised PHHHHOOOOEEEENNNIIIIXXXX."   
  
Slain was having a good old time as he sat down on the floor and wrote everything he could about the new Pokemon. Meanwhile I just jumped off the walls with happiness, since Phoenix had evolved because it was really happy. Zeus then held up a net and stopped me in midair. "You better not have left any marks on MY walls," he growled. Suddenly I felt like I should run for the hills agian, because all the walls had footprints on them. I pulled a brush and bucket of water out of Misty's Mallet sub-dimension, don't ask me how, cause I don't know how. Then in a blur I raced one the walls cleaning them until they were spotless and sparkled like your teeth after your Mom forces you to brush your teeth in the morning.  
  
Suddenly I heard a boom and suddenly smoke appeared everywhere blinding me and making me cough. Then I heard three voices, "Prepare for trouble, and make it double *cough* Jessie, James *cough*". The smoke cleared and I was suprised to see two people shaking as they held in one hand a cane. They had wrinkled skin and they looked like they were eighty. There hair was colored red and blue which looked really fake. There wore big glasses thick lens glasses that made them look even more old. The Pokemon in front of them looked as old and wrinkly as them. I slowly jumped up and scratched there faces. They two humans slowly moved there arms to clutch there faces. All of it seemed like it was in slow motion, reallllllly boring slow motion.   
  
"We, don't, have, time, for, this," said the Meowth slowly. "Oh, okay, Team Slaver, come, out," said James really slowly. Then out of the shadows of the gym two people wearing a black outfit came out, the clothes looked like Team Rocket's outfit except where the R was supposed to be there was a picture of a whip that was hitting a human's shadow. The people in the clothes looked a lot like Jessie and James....  
  
The woman had blue hair that flowed down her back like Jessie and green eyes like James. She had that pointy nose of Jessie and she held a rose in here mouth. The man had red hair that was styled like James's hair and the same dreamy look on his face like James. He had an air on snobbishness around him like Jessie and looked like he only cared about himself. Jessie and James meanwhile cried and sniffled, then they both pulled out a tissue and blew into it really hard with their noses. "Our babies," they sniffled, then they both agian blew into their tissues agian.  
  
Meanwhile the kids of Jessie and James turned bright red. The man said, "Mooooommmmmm." The woman said, "Daaaddddddd." Then they turned back to me and everyone else, they were still bright red from embarrassment. "Prepare to be destroyed, by Jemes, and Valerie, and...!", they yelled. Out of the shadows a Pokemon ran out, it was a Thiefer. It looked like a Meowth, except that it had a diamond coin on its head and it had long white pointed ears. Its claws were a golden/yellow color and it had a more evil look in its eye then Meowth. "Thiefer!", yelled the Pokemon. "We are Team Slaver, with our leaders Jessie and James!", yelled the two in unison.   
  
Jessie and James just blubbered some more and more at those words. "Now, hand over your Pokemon or be enslaved," said Jemes in a cool voice. "No way loser!", I yelled. "Then face the consequences!", yelled Valerie as she took a PokeBall out of her pocket. Jemes did the same and they both threw their PokeBalls high up in the air. Then as with any other PokeBall a blinding flash filled the room. When my vision returned I saw that Jemes had thrown out a Snarer, and Valerie had thrown out a Snakier. Then it was my turn, I fished out two random PokeBalls out of my pocket and threw them. They opened with a flash and then I got scared for my Pokemon...  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Author's Notes: So do ya like it? So what do you want for a new chapter? (My Ideas)  
  
A) Ryu loses the battle with Team Slaver and gets captured, he must escape.  
  
B) Ryu wins and continues his quest.  
  
C) Give me an idea.  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


  


  
  
  
  



	8. NEW COMPANION

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**MASTER QUEST,  
  
BY,  
  
BINAL PATEL  
  
A.K.A.  
  
POWERBLAZER  
  
A.K.A.  
  
N.R. (NO RULES!!!)  
  
  
  
  
**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Author's Notes: I thank all who reviewed except one review that said I'm too young to be on Fanfiction.Net. To him I say, "Shut your *this fanfic is PG aint it? Oh well...* pie hole!". *If there is ever a PG-13 version of this then expect another word in the place of "pie hole."... Anyway, I thank all the other reviewers for reading this. Here is the forgotten disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, the companies who made Pokemon own it. If you sue me then you get a penny, and my anger. Anyway one with da show...  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
**CHAPTER 8: NEW COMPANION  
  
**

Out of the PokeBalls two of my youngest Pokemon had appeared. The baby Pikachu, and baby Charmander. "Heh, this is going to be easy," sneered Jemes as he laughed. Snarer looked like a Cobra except that on its chest there were eight arms four on each side. They looked queer against the reddish scales. The on its chest arms were colored silver and looked like they were made of silver. The ends of the arms didn't have hands, instead the ends were just razor sharp like a spears end. It had black eyes that gleamed with intelligence. Snakier looked like an Indian Snake, except that where the head widened there stood a row of black spikes on each side. On its back was a row of black spikes that looked razor sharp and gleamed menacingly in the light. It had black scales and black eyes. It looked like a predator, in the night blending in and then with blinding speed killing its prey.  
  
Charmander who looked like a small Charmander stood in front of Snakier who snapped its head back as it saw the flames on Charmander's tail. Pikachu stood in front of Snarer who looked suprised that it was facing a baby Pokemon. Then by some unknown signal the battle started. Snarer immediately leapt at Pikachu and snapped the arms on its chest around it, but then Pikachu did a natural reaction. It let out a Thunder Shock and the silver on its chest conducted the electricity and took the power of the attack straight into Snarer. In other words Snarer got electrocuted from the inside. It stood as stiff as a board and then fell over with X's for its eyes.  
  
Meanwhile Charmander was holding Snakier over its tail roasting it. Snakier was probably the weakest Pokemon Charmander had fought. Snakier hated fire and was weak to fire-types. Now answer this, would you be conscious if you were being roasted over flames for more then twenty minutes? I think not. Snakier was already knocked out and wouldn't be getting up in a looonnnnggg time. I just sweat dropped, the battle hadn't even lasted for thirty seconds. When I looked up I saw a hole in the wall and a dust cloud in the horizon. Then I sweat dropped even more as Jemes and Valerie ran back and picked up James and Jessie who had just stood there. Then they ran off agian leaving a cloud of dust behind.   
  
Then I felt a tapping on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Zeus holding a shining gym badge, it looked like a Pegasus with white angelic wings and a pure white horse body. It flew in a jet black sky and a halo of white surrounded it. "I give you the badge of the Mythical, for beating me, and proving that your heart is pure," said Zeus with a smirk. "Now continue on your journey with the Mythical Crest being with you," said Zeus as a white glow appeared from the badge and then touched my T-shirt. Then the glow disappeared and then I saw that on my T-shirt was the image on the badge. It was about the same size as the badge itself. "This will prove that you beat me," said Zeus as he walked over to Athena. "This is your last day here Athena, and as a good-bye present I give you Elementix," said Zeus as he pushed the GreatBall into Athena's hands. Athena stuttered then took Zeus in a bone crushing hug. "AIR," yelled Zeus as he turned blue.   
  
Athena let go of him and turned red as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Here said Zeus as pulled out a bag filled with supplies from the place where Misty keeps her mallets, and where ships and jets are, from a place known as the Bermuda Triangle. "Good-bye," sighed Zeus as he stared at Athena for a second then turned around and went to the door to the mansion. "Good luck, and good-bye. Take care of yourself," said Zeus as he turned opened the door and went in without a look back. Athena nodded and turned around and said, "So when do we go?". But if you looked in her eyes you could see tears forming. "Now," I answered as we picked up our travel bags, put them on our backs, and then we slowly walked into the horizon. The Sun set behind us like a huge fire ball as we trudged onto Route 2's entrance. "Why don't we set camp up?", I asked as I broke the silence that had lasted since we had left the gym.   
  
"Ok," said Athena, while Slaine just nodded. "Lets see," I murmured as I went through my bag. Meanwhile Athena had made a pile of sticks and wood, then she put a ring of rocks around them. She then threw up the GreatBall holding Elementix and with a flash the fearsome Pokemon appeared. "Elementix, Ember!", ordered Athena. Elementix nodded and let loose a stream of hot flames and let it light the fire soon making a warm campfire. "Oh yeah," I yelled as I hit myself on the head for forgetting. I took out Phoenix's PokeBall and told the other two to come closer. "Slaine, remember when I went into the PokeBall," I said. He nodded as he casually touched the white lock in the front of the PokeBall and disappeared in a flash of energy. I held Athena's arm, who had a shocked look on her face, and touched the white lock. We both disappeared in a flash of energy as a white protective barrier surrounded the PokeBall as it floated in the air.  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Author's Notes: Sorry for ending this so suddenly, it may be bad, but blame it on the time, its 1:00 A.M. and I gotta get to sleep, I'm so sleepy. As a final word before I go to sleep: PLEASE REVIEW, I BEG YOU!!!  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


  
  
  



	9. THE SPARK TOURNAMENT

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MASTER QUEST,  
  
BY,  
  
BINAL PATEL,  
  
A.K.A.  
  
POWERBLAZER  
  
A.K.A.  
  
N.R. (NO RULES!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**

Author's Notes: Well here are ounce again the thank yous:  
  
Morbane: I gotta thank you a lot, ya reviewed and was nice and stuff. Seriously, you've been the one of the nicest reviewer. ^_^ & ^_^ & ^_^ & ^_~ & ^_^   
  
Carroll: Woah, you reviewed 20+ more times. That means she reviewed MORE then twenty times! I gotta thank ya a lot!!! ^_^ & ^_^ & ^_^ & ^_^ & ^_^  
  
Josef Kainrad: Hope ya get well again =_= & ^_^ & ^_^  
  
Elemental: Thanks for reviewing, nice fanfic. ^_^ $ ^_^ & ^_^  
  
The Duke of Briarcliffe: Thanks for reviewing a long time ago. ^_^ & ^_^  
  
Elemental: Thanks for reviewing, nice fanfic. ^_^ & ^_^  
  
Well, that's over with, now sorry for this chapter being so late, but I wanted to relax for the last few days of the year. Here is the disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did, I'd be bloody rich, but now do you think I would be writing this disclaimer if I owned it? Well, check out my website at: powerblazer.onestop.net | Check it out! But, the fanfic on Fanfiction. Net will always be updated first. I've also put this fanfic up at Mediaminer.Org | But, Fanfiction. Net is the best. ^_^  
  
Now enjoy, and review!  
  
(Sorry for being so late, but I wanted to have a vacation for a while.)  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**  
  
CHAPTER 9: THE SPARK TOURNAMENT  
  
  
**

Me, Slaine, and Athena walked along a dirt path surrounded by lush colorful trees, and dark green grass that slowly moved in the breeze. The air of peace and laziness was suddenly broken as a silver spear with a sharp gray tip zipped through the air and hit a tree in front of us, becoming a road block. Then I noticed that at the end of the spear there was a note written on plain white paper, it read:  
  


**ALL TRAINERS ARE INVITED TO THE ANNUAL SPARK TOURNAMENT.  
ALL TRAINERS ARE WELCOME, AND GREAT PRIZES ARE FOR THE WINNERS!  
  
IF YOUR IN FIRST PLACE YOU GET: 7 ULTRABALLS, ALL EVOLUTION STONES, A QUAKER, AND A SPARK BADGE!!!  
  
IF YOUR IN SECOND PLACE YOU GET: 7 GREATBALLS, A LIGHT STONE, AND A SPARK BADGE!!!  
  
IF YOUR IN THIRD PLACE YOU GET: 7 POKEBALLS, AND A SPARK BADGE!!!  
  
IF YOUR IN FOURTH PLACE YOU GET: 3 POKEBALLS!!!  
  
THIS TOURNAMENT IS BEING HELD IN SPARK TOWN, OUNCE AGAIN, ALL TRAINERS INVITED!!!  
  
**

"So ya wanna enter?", asked Slaine as he read the note over. "Yeah!", I shouted in unison with Athena as I ripped the note off the spear and stuffed it into my pocket. "I guess I will too then," said Slaine as he shrugged his shoulders. "Okay then, lets go!", I shouted as I ran forward with a cloud of dust behind me. A second later I ran back and asked, "Um, which way is Spark Town?". Slaine and Athena face faulted into the dirt as I scratched my head in confusion...  


  
*****************************I don't wanna do the little scene where they walk to the town, so lets just skip it.*********************************  
  


I gazed at the huge ring that was the place where the Spark Tournament was going to be held. It was at least a mile long and five stories high. It made me wonder why it was so big. "Look here," said Slaine as he read the paper the people at the tournament registration desk had given us. "Huh," I said as I looked at my own paper, it had written on it:  
  
**Thank You for registering for the Spark Tournament, as this Tournament will take at least three days too finish we have provided a free luxury stay at the Zarift Apartments, these apartments are next too the Tournament Ring. The Ring itself is made of ten different parts, all of them having different weather, and elements. an example is the Fire Ring, it will have high heat and no water letting a fire type Pokemon thrive. The elements will be lava, and fires. We wish you good luck.  
  
**"Woah," I said as I finished reading it. "This will be tough," I said breaking the silence that had formed as we thought about it. "Yeah," said Slaine nodding his head. "But, I'll win!", I yelled as Athena and Slaine glared at me. "Who says you'll win!", yelled Slaine and Athena as there heads turned huge and their voices turned louder. "Um, lets go to the apartments!", I yelled as I ran away from the two. "Come back here!", they both yelled in unison as Athena chased me and pulled out a mallet as Slain ran after me two and pulled out a huge baseball bat. After a while they both calmed down and we checked into the apartments. Our apartment was huge! It was a three bedroom apartment with a huge living room, kitchen, indoor swimming pool, and game room.   
  
We started enjoying ourselves as Slaine went to the game room and started playing the Playstation 4. Athena went to the kitchen and began cooking something. I just floated in the pool enjoying the warm relaxing water. After a while I came out of the pool room when it began to get dark. I nearly fell from shock as I saw all the food on the table. There so much food that it was impossible to name it all. I pulled a chair out and began to eat....really, really fast. Slaine, hearing the sound of eating came out of the game room and began stuffing his face with the tasty food. Athena also joined us and began eating politely, a lot slower then I was eating. After a while the food disappeared. I burped and rubbed my stomach as I asked Athena, "Where did ya learn to cook." Athena just mumbled, "From my brother."  
I shrugged my shoulders and then threw the paper plate that I had used into the trash can.   
  
"Well, I'm gonna go ta sleep," I muttered as I yawned. "Me too," said Slaine with Athena soon saying the same. "Good night," I said as I yawned and picked a random bedroom to sleep in. I opened the door and ran up to the bed and laid down on ti and quickly went to sleep.  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  


Author's Notes: How do ya like it? Well, anyway its getting late and I'm gonna go to sleep. Its 11:47 here right now. Well, as always, REVIEW!!!   
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   


  



	10. ROUND 1

  
  
  
  
  
**MASTER QUEST,  
  
BY,  
  
BINAL PATEL  
  
A.K.A.  
  
POWERBLAZER  
  
A.K.A.  
  
N.R. (NO RULES)  
  
A.K.A.  
  
ANKUR (NEW NICKNAME, SHEESE, I GOTTA CUT DOWN ON THE NICKNAMES.)  
  
A.K.A.  
  
FIREBEAM (MY MEDIAMINER.ORG PEN NAME, I THINK.)  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait, but school has started for me again a while ago, and the workload is slowly piling up, but it's the same stuff I did at my old school. Anyway, thanks for reading this far, but don't get lazy this fanfic is continuing. Okay, disclaimer, I don't own Pokemon, if I did I would be bloody rich, now do you think I'd be writing this fanfic if I owned Pokemon?  
  
I'd like ta thank all the reviewers who reviewed, if I could I would give you something, but I can't. Now prepare for the first tournament battle!!!  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**CHAPTER 10: ROUND 1  
  
**

I yawned as I stood in front of the huge building that was the Spark Tournament Ring, it looked the same as it had looked like the day before except that it's silver metallic colored surface shined in the light of the rising Sun, and that two massive doors were open, the doors looked like those sliding doors in Star Trek, except a lot bigger, the doors were about one stories high and were opened as wide as four regular sized buses. Through those doors streamed in a river of different people, most of them looked like the audience, with a few people with PokeBelts in the crowd. "Lets go!", I yelled as I raced through the crowd and inside the building to the Information Center that was right next to the entrance. The Information Center was a big building that had hundreds of people giving out info on the matches. Around the Information Center were about two hundred 300 trainers standing at different lines to get the info the their first Pokemon battle. I hurridly rushed behind the shortest line as Slaine and Athena followed me and stood in line patiently. Quickly the line began to shorten as the trainers got the info they needed and walked to the place where the battle would take place.   
  
Finally we got to the front of the line. "Name?", asked the lady in a Nurse Joy voice. "Ryu Dragon," I answered, the lady nodded as she typed my name into the little computer on the desk in front of her. "Okay, your battle is at the Shadow Arena, over there," said the lady as she pointed at a dark door in a row of doors which were all different colors. "Your battle will start in ten minutes," said the lady as I walked next to the line and waited for Slaine and Athena to get their info. After a while they both finished and walked over to me, "I'm battling in the Rock Arena," said Slaine as he pointed to a gray door about five doors left to mine. "And mine is in the Fire Arena," said Athena as she pointed to an orange door next to mine. "I looked at my PokeGear on my wrist and saw that my ten minutes were almost up, 'I gotta go," I said as I walked over to the light black door, Athena and Slaine nodded as they walked to their doors and waited. In ten seconds the speakers came to life as a technical voice said, "All trainers, please enter the doors." I took a deep breath and opened the door and walked in. The first thing that happened was that the door behind me closed. I walked to the Trainer Blue area and stood their and looked at my opponent.   
  
My opponent was a boy with brown hair that stuck out like it hadn't been combed in weeks. He had a face that looked like it had a permanent sneer on it, he had a jutting nose that stuck out and eyes that were colored brown, but they were as cold as ice. Then slowly my Trainer's Area raised up until it was about five feet high, my opponent's Trainer Area did the same. "Trainer Ryu Dragon, Trainer Sharot Flert, you will only use two Pokemon, 3, 2, 1, BATTLE START," said deep man's voice as the lights dimmed. The arena itself had a lot of objects in it and the dim lights made a whole shadow across the arena. Sharot smiled evilly as he said, "Shadow, Darklight, GO!". He threw out two PokeBalls that were colored light black. When the PokeBalls opened instead of the bright light, a dark shadow light appeared out of it. The Pokemon that appeared almost disappeared in the shadows. Shadow itself didn't have a body, it was like a dark blur. Darklight was a Pokemon that looked like a Ponyta except that it was coal black, its eyes were black, it had spikes running on its body where fire was supposed to be, and it's fire was black. I looked at my PokeBelt and decided on my two Pokemon that would have he best advantage in the arena. "Go Growler, Pegasus!", I yelled as my B.C. PokeBall left my hand and opened up with a blinding flash of light, I noticed that the light made Darklight flinch and rear back, while Shadow started to fade away. After the flash went away I saw Growler and Pegasus standing next to each other.  
  
Growler stood there blurring in the light, Growler looked like a wolf with silver fur, it had silver eyes that twinkled with a dog's playfulness, with a little bit of killer instinct. Pegasus had a halo of light around it lighting the area it was in which also lighted Growler. Pegasus looked like a regular horse except it was two times bigger and had silky white hair that glowed and shimmered from the light. It's mane was pure white and looked as if it was waving in the wind. Pegasus's eyes shimmered multi-colors, all the colors of the rainbow. All together you got the feeling that Pegasus was from, you know up there. I noticed with satisfaction as Sharot's face turned pale. "Darklight, Dark Beam," said Sharot with a nervous hint in his voice. Darklight nodded and reared back its head and let the dark flames on it form a beam that blasted to my two Pokemon.  
  
Pegasus gave an amused look at the beam, and with a flick of its head the light around it formed a beam that sliced through the Dark Beam and hit Darklight instantly knocking it out. In the blinding light after the beam Growler darted forward at a huge speed and hit Shadow ten times in a second. Slowly Shadow faded away from a combination of the light that weakened it, and the hits too fast for its brain to process. Meanwhile I just stared because the battle hadn't even lasted thirty seconds, and that I hadn't even given one command. "Trainer Ryu Dragon has won, his Pokemon have set a record for the shortest Pokemon battle, he will know advance and battle Dirl Carter in two hours," blared the speakers. "You'll pay!", yelled Sharot as he made a fist. I shrugged and walked out of the open door.  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Author's Notes: So ya like, anyway I've decided I'll update every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Oh and please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, REVIEW!!!  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**   
  
**  


  
  
  



	11. ROUND 2

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MASTER QUEST,  
  
BY,  
  
BINAL PATEL  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
POWERBLAZER  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
ANKUR  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
N.R (NO RULES!!!)  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
FIREBEAM  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
BERNARD   
(SOMEONE SAID MY NAME WRONG, AND KNOW SOME PEOPLE CALL ME BERNARD.)  
  
  
  
**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Author's Notes: People out their, I GOT SIX STINKIN NAMES! My real name is Binal Patel just in case your wondering, sorry for the long wait but here in North Carolina it snowed and well, would you stay inside to type if white, fluffy snow fell right outside? Well, anyway, thanks for all the reviews:  
  
Kai: Almost didn't know who you were, but thanks for the review!!! Glad ya like my story, and people out their, check out his fanfics! ^_^ & ^_^ & ^_^ & ^_^   
  
Morbane: Thanks for reviewing since the beginning, if I could I would give you the prizes in the Tournament, don't you hate the laws of physics and all that junk?  
^_^ & ^_^ & ^_^ & ^_^  
  
Carroll: Even through you haven't reviewed for the recent chapters, you reviewed 20+ times so you get my thanks. ^_^ & ^_^ & ^_^ & ^_^  
  
(I'll give credit to people who reviewed recent chapters, or have reviewed a lot of times. If I accidentally forgot your name then tell me and I'll put it up in the next chapter.)  
  
Oh, people seem to like Quaker so Ryu may get it, but it's not like I'm hinting at it or nothin....  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**CHAPTER 10: ROUND 2  
  
**

I felt a little nervous as I looked at the magma as it bubbled and steamed, the tempreture in the room was about a 120 degrees and man it was hot. Even in the air-conditioned Trainer's Area it was about a hundred degrees. I was in the Fire Arena and across the room stood Dirl Carter who was pretty much a friendly trainer. Dirl Carter looked like a friendly person with slightly puffed cheeks and twinkling hazel brown eyes that held merriment and joy. Dirl had light brown eyes that was combed back smoothly. Dirl was slightly overweight, but all in all he looked like a friendly person. I had been warned by Athena who was now battling in the Light Arena that I had better bring something cool to drink, now I knew she was too true.   
  
"Trainer Ryu Dragon, Dirl Carter, two on two PokeBattle, READY, 3, 2 , 1 , GO!!!", shouted the same voice as the one in my last battle. Dirl made the first move as threw his two Pokeballs out onto the large island in front of him, the regular flash of light blinded me and when the light faded away I saw a Fire Slaver, and a   
Dragflame standing side by side on the small island. They both let out roars that let a Fireflare out which really turned the heat up, literally. I looked at my PokeBalls and decided on my Pokemon who would thrive from the lava. I touched the B.C. ball and thought about Charmander, the B.C. on the ball flashed then turned into flaming B.C. letters.  
  
Now with that done with that he threw the big B.C. ball out with another PokeBall and waited for the flash to appear. The flash blinded me as usual and then when I opened my eyes I saw Charmander and Raised Phoenix standing their in all their glory. Charmander, which I never released in a battle looked like a normal Charmander except that to jagged scars ran down its chest giving it a tough look. As Charmander felt the heat it yelled a happy, "Char!", as the flame on its tail grew double its normal size. Meanwhile Raised Phoenix shrilled loudly as it flew on the hot rising air happily. After a while their attentions turned to the enemy Pokemon. Fire Slaver looked like a human except that its hair was flames, its eyes were red with flames in them, and its whole body was encompassed by flames that swirled around it like a tornado. "Sllllavvve," it muttered as it let the tornado of fire around it cease allowing it to see its enemy. I then turned to Dragflame which looked a lot more threatening then its partner. Dragflame looked like a dragon from myths about knights and princesses, except that it was coal black. It was huge with a height of a regular story of a building and as wide as a school bus. It had a huge tail that swung back and forth with spikes running down the spine of it, at the very end of the tail was a boulder sized thing that was made entirely of spikes that stretched out in all directions. Its face had big menacing eyes that were pitch black and its teeth crew outwards in curved spikes. All in all it looked like it could wipe out an army with a flick of its tail. It looked at my Pokemon as if amused my the size of it. Fire lazily came out of its nostrils as they flickered for a while before stopping.  
  
Then with an unspoken signal the battle started. "Fire Slaver, Fire Defense, Dragflame, Fire Breath!", yelled Dirl. His Pokemon nodded as instantly a tornado of fire ounce agian surrounded Fire Slaver, while Dragflame slowly took in a deep breath. "Charmander, absorb the fire tornado, Raised Phoenix, Fly!", I yelled as my Pokemon nodded. Charmander lazily jumped up to the tornado of fire and stuck its face into the flames and started sucking the flames into its mouth. "Fire!", yelled Fire Slaver as it slowly weakened as Charmander finished eating the tornado which was coming out of Fire Slaver's mouth. When the flames died out Fire Slaver fell down with no energy left. While Charmander's tail flame turned brighter and bigger, it got so bright that its flames turned bright white.   
  
Meanwhile Dragflame let out a huge blast of fire from its huge mouth that nearly hit Raised Phoenix who was in the air, but at the last minute Raised Phoenix swooped upwards using the heat to the attack to rocket upwards almost hitting the steel ceiling._ (Author's Notes: Why didn't I use Ultimate Fire, the attack that beat Elementix? Because I think even Raised Phoenix can't stand hitting a steel ceiling at full speed. Anyway Ultimate Fire isn't designed for dragons who can stand something REALLY HOT. )_ Just before it would have hit the ceiling it dived down with a shriek of wind as it aimed directly for between the eyes. Raised Phoenix when near the huge head of Dragflame flipped and let the talons of it hit first. The huge force of the attack was transferred to Dragflame who was sent slightly backwards making it hit is head on the spiky club at the end of the tail. It was knocked out, but I'm glad it had hard skin, otherwise it would be, well let's just say I would be charged with Accidental Pokemon Killing. Dirl called back his Pokemon a little sadder then before, but he shook my hand and said, "Good match, wanna battle sometime agian?". "Sure," I said. Then suddenly my attention turned to Charmander as the huge bonfire on its tail covered its whole body, the it began to glow bright white...   
  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Author's Notes: So do you like it, tell me if you did. If you've noticed I haven't updated the PokeDex, but I forgot to, but when I do update which will be after the Tournament finishes. Expect a lotta new Pokemon. People seem to like Quaker so it's gonna me one of Ryu's future Pokemon. Vote on the Pokemon you want Ryu to have, please! (When I'm writing about battles, the chapters are longer.)  
  
Quaker: 3 Votes, I think.  
  
Thunderball: 1 Vote, I think.  
  
Hyperstrike: 1 Vote, I think.  
  
Clayir: 1 Vote, I think.   
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	12. ATHENA VS SLAINE

  
  
  
  
  
  
**MASTER QUEST,  
  
BY,  
  
BINAL PATEL  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
POWERBLAZER  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
ANKUR  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
N.R (NO RULES!!!)  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
FIREBEAM  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
BERNARD   
(SOMEONE SAID MY NAME WRONG, AND NOW SOME PEOPLE CALL ME BERNARD.)  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**

Author's Notes: Woah, it snowed AGIAN here in North Carolina, but this time it snowed more. For where I live it was about two to four inches. The best part was that school closed. On Wednesday night at about 12:00 it snowed, then the next day there was a little snow in morning. Now on Friday most of the snow has melted and some of the melting snow turned to ice. Oh and to just ramble on I say, have you ever heard of game engines, well if you have you know that they are used to make games with programming and no programming. I got hold on a no programming 3-D game engine so I'm gonna be a little busy on that, but don't worry, I'll try to update Master Quest at the same time I always do, which is on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Anyway, will anyone with game making info help me? Well anyway good chap, here is the next chapter.  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**CHAPTER 10: ATHENA VS. SLAINE  
  
**

Charmander slowly began to grow as the blinding white light began to dim gradually. Charmander stopped growing when it was my size, then slowly the already dim light around it faded away revealing the fearsome body Charflame. Charflame looked like a cross of an American legends dragon, and a classic movie T-Rex, meaning the most powerful predator for millions of years, heck it was the most powerful, and feared predator in the present time. Most Pokemon would fall to this awesome terror machine. Back to the story, it was about me height and was about as wide as a healthy thirty year old man who was about 8" feet high. It's whole body looked like it was built to kill. It's head was like a T-Rex head, its body was hunched slightly forward on two powerful looking legs that were colored silver like the rest of its body. Its arms were about half the size of an arm with a fearsome claw at the end of each, the claws gleamed like they were made of metal and were slightly curved forward. Its head had two eyes that had green pupils that surprisingly held gentleness, and happiness instead of what you would think this kind of Pokemon would have. Behind the whole body swished a long tail that swished back and forth waking a whooshing sound. "Charrrrr," yelled the great brute as it ran in front of the trainers area and jumped all the way up to where I was standing. It then attacked me happily with a lick attack slobbering all over my face. Suddenly the speakers blared, "All audience who want to see a Pokemon battle, please report to the audience entrance of the out door fire water arena!".   
  
"Bye," I yelled and waved as I exited the room and ran to the Fire Water Arena Audience door, it was just half red orange, and half sea blue. There were these two slots on each side of the door that said, on the right side, "Please insert Trainer Identification," and on the other side, "Please insert a dollar." I lifted my wrist with my PokeGear on it to the slot and from the watch like PokeGear a small slot appeared and opened up letting out a small chip that went into the slot in the wall. On the watch screen of my PokeGear it said, "Scanning, scanning....Trainer Ryu Dragon confirmed." Then the doors slid open revealing a short passage that looked like it was made of pure steel all around inside of it. I walked down the short path until I was suddenly surprised as intense sea wind, and desert wind blasted my face. After about ten seconds I got by bearings back agian, I saw that I was in a huge out door arena that resembled the place where the Super Bowl was held a few days ago. I was on the highest stand of the Arena, it was built down wards like a big pit and in the middle of the huge arena were two Trainer Areas that had two familiar faces at the top of each, and between those two familiar faces were small islands. In front of Athena was a bubbling mass of lava and in front of Slaine was a raging lake, and where those two met rose a thick wall of super heated steam that wafted upwards and cooling. When the steam finally came to where I was standing it surrounded me with a nearly burning steam.   
  
Then I heard a thunk sound and the a whirring sound. Suddenly wind jetted all the steam away letting me see what was going on. I looked up and saw a giant fan with the blades spinning slowly, the fan was built into the wall and was about one story high, its blades spun slowly each one creating medium wind. Slowly the billow of steam around the main battle area was blown away revealing the small steps to the bottom of the stadium again. I quickly ran down the stairs and got to the front row. "Hey!", I yelled at Athena and Slaine who looked like they were deep in thoughts. After ten seconds they still hadn't noticed me, I started waving my hands and finally they noticed me. "Hey!", yelled Athena waving her hand at me while Slaine just waved his hand at me. "Good luck!", I yelled as I got a seat that would give me a perfect view of the battle. Quickly the seats filled up, when all the seats were filled a shimmering barrier that looked like a dome surrounded the battle area. The barrier flashed white for a moment then turned transparent allowing me to see Athena and Slaine agian. "TRAINERS, THIS IS A ONE ON ONE BATTLE, START BATTLING, IN 3,2,1, GO!", blared the speakers. Slaine and Athena nodded as they threw out their PokeBalls. "Atlantis, GO!", yelled Slaine as his PokeBall opened, at the same time Athena yelled, "GO, Elementix," as her PokeBall opened. The regular flash of light blinded me, when I got my sight back agian I saw that Elementix, and Atlantis, the evolved form of Lantis were standing about twenty feet apart. Atlantis looked like, well it looked like sphere with a hard but transparent skin, and everything inside of it was just water. It was about eight feet high, and eight feet wide. Atlantis was on the water side of the arena while Elementix was on the fire side of the arena.  
  
Suddenly Elementix began to glow as the fire part of it began to rage uncontrollably. Slowly Elementix's water side was evaporated and then Elementix began to glow bright white and began to change. (A/N: Check out the PokeDex if you want to know why it evolved.) Slowly the light grew in brightness until it was blinding then it dimmed until the awesome body of Flamix was revealed in all its glory. Flamix looked like Elementix except that it was fully covered with raging flames that seemed to absorb the lava around it. Elementix's front side looked the same, but now it was about five feet higher, and five feet wider. The only thing on its body that wasn't fiery was its eyes stayed the same. By know the crowd was deafening me with roars on excitement. "Good job Flamix!", yelled Athena as she jumped up and down and waved her hands. Flamix roared the same roar as it always had and stood up half its height which was about fifteen feet high making Atlantis flinch a bit. "Okay, Atlantis, Tidal Wave!", yelled Slaine with his voice full of confidence. Atlantis nodded as the water around it rose to almost the top of the protective barrier and then with a roar the water fell in the direction of Flamix. "Flamix, Evaporate!", yelled Athena loudly as the Tidal Wave came dangerously close to Flamix. Flamix nodded its huge head as it summoned all the lava around it into one wall of lava that reached the top of the barrier and the sides. Then the huge Tidal Wave hit the wall of lava and steam rose up blocking everything. After a while I heard the giant fan start whirring around faster, then suddenly the fan stopped with a thunk. A split second later a huge gust of wind rocketed over the audience and into the barrier blowing away the steam revealing Flamix and Atlantis still standing with no injuries.  
  
"Flamix, Fire Slaver!", yelled Athena. Meanwhile, at the same time Slaine yelled, "Atlantis, Water Wall!". Flamix made a huge ball of fire on its horn and from it shot out shackles and chains made of pure fire. At the same time the water around Atlantis turned into a whirling tornado that easily vaporized the Fire Slaver into puffs of steam. By now the crowd wanted some action, or at least for an attack to hit one of the Pokemon on the field. "Atlantis, Water Beam!", yelled Slaine as Athena yelled at the same time, "Flamix, Fire Beam!". By now the yelling commands at the same time was getting old. Flamix reared its head and gathered fire on its horn making a huge sphere of fire that was about ten feet wide, and ten feet high. At the same time Atlantis used its ocean powers to levitate a huge sphere of water in front of it which was about the same size as the ball of fire on Flamix's horn. Slowly the two Pokemon began to add their own energy to two huge spheres making them glow brighter. Flamix's fire sphere glowed a swirling mixture of bright red and white, while Atlantis's water sphere began to glow a swirling watery bright blue and white.   
  
"Oh, crap!", I yelled as I saw that both of the Pokemon were using all their power and that the barrier was slowly cracking from trying to hold in all the force produced my the spheres of elements. Apparently the people controlling the barrier saw this as the lights were turned off as all power was rerouted to the barriers. But still long spider cracks started to spread across the barrier. "All Pokemon, GO!", I yelled throwing all my PokeBalls out. "Use Group Attack: Energy Barrier!", I yelled desperately as I saw streams of energy lashing out of the cracks in the barrier and hitting the walls just over the audience. My Pokemon all nodded as they stood in a circle around the cracking barrier and started waving their hands in circle motions each making a part of a barrier. Then with one upwards motion they made a glowing white barrier that looked like a dome around the cracking barrier. All of this happened in slow motion, but it was actually only five seconds.   
  
By now Flamix and Atlantis had charged their beams of energy to the max and let it all loose. With a loud crack from the spheres of fire and water two huge beams of red and blue jetted at each other, just before that happened I saw Slaine and Athena bail out of the arena by ejecting and landing next to me. "Um, I think we overdid it," whispered Slaine and Athena while I just sweat dropped. Just after that the two beams clashed with a huge ball of energy expanding front the point of collision. The dome of white energy spread out quickly breaking through the original barrier and straining the new barrier. "Oh no!", I yelled as I saw cracks appearing in the barrier. Then I heard three voices yell, "All Pokemon, GO!". Then everything went white...  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Author's Notes: Sorry for the chapter being so late, but I got a flu from playing in all that snow, man that was... AWESOME, I got almost a whole week off of school. The only thing bad about that was that I couldn't write, go outside, play games, and I couldn't eat certain food cause they made me hurl. Well, anyway you got about the same size of two chapters which is about two thousand words. So now lets see, a good-bye, G' Day Matys, Adi Ous, Bye, and Owjoe. Two different languages, and one different way of sayin' it is a good good-bye, ain't it? : )*), ^_~. Oh and review as always, if you haven't already, check out the other people who reviewed, and if their Fanfiction.Net members then check out their fanfics.   
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   


  



	13. SURVIVAL TEST

**  
  
  
  
  
MASTER QUEST,  
  
BY,  
  
BINAL PATEL  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
POWERBLAZER  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
ANKUR  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
N.R (NO RULES!!!)  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
FIREBEAM  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
BERNARD   
(SOMEONE SAID MY NAME WRONG, AND NOW SOME PEOPLE CALL ME BERNARD.)  
  
  
**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Author's Notes: This early chapter is dedicated to the crew of the space shuttle Columbia, every person on it died. Even if you hate the USA with all your heart still think about these people:  
  


Rick D. Husband  
  
William C. McCool  
  
Michael P. Anderson  
  
David M. Brown  
  
Kalpana Chawla  
  
Laurel Clark  
  
Ilan Ramon  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**CHAPTER 10: SURVIVAL TEST  
  
  
**

The three voices had been Gigan, Dino, and Dirl, who had released all their Pokemon in a ring around the destructive dome of energy making a living barrier that   
protected the audience. That easily stopped the dome of destructive energy because some of the Pokemon were huge, like the mighty Dragflame, Gigatour, and Megasaur. When all the excitement was over and done with the speakers had blared, "Ladies and gentlemen, because of high danger levels, and that Flamix and Atlantis are both equals in the battle so they can't defeat each other, THE BATTLE IS CANCELED! But as a gift for having powerful Pokemon we will give Athena and Slaine gym badges!"...   
  
All of that had happened two days ago, and yesterday was a Trainer Break day so Trainers could train their Pokemon, rest their Pokemon, and just relax. Today the tournament had started agian, and I was walking by a strutting Slaine and Athena as they proudly showed off their badge design on their shirts. I was ready to them in the head because they had bragged all day. "G' Day," said Dirl as he walked over to me. He was the one that had released Dragflame, while the other two had been released by powerful trainers that Athena and Slaine had battled against. Gigan was a huge brute of a man that had a Scottish accent, but he was good and jolly and had a big heart. Gigan was ten feet high and weighed about three hundred pounds, but he wasn't fat, he actually had huge muscles and he could lift a boulder the size of a car! He had spiky red hair on his head and a long beard. He had a face that was always in a smile and had dark brown eyes that looked almost black.   
  
Dino was a short, slim man with flat black hair and a face that had a cold expression on it. He was about five feet high and weighed about a hundred pounds. His face as usual was cold and his eyes were ice blue that stayed fixed in one direction all the time. Dino was a mercenary, but he had a code of honor that didn't let him injure innocent people. They were both standing a shot distance away and they walked to us, "G' Day," said a jolly Gigan. Dino just nodded at us in his silent, cold way. "Theirs a survival test today," said the icy voice of Dino with no emotion. "Wait a sec, how'd you know?", I asked Dino since I hadn't heard of it and neither had Gigan, Athena, or Slaine. "A mercenary isn't a mercenary if he gets his information late," said Dino as he turned around and melted into the crowd of trainers and spectators. "He creeps me out," said Slaine while me, Gigan, Slaine, and Athena nodded. "W'ell, anywa' did any of ya good chaps 'ear of this?", said Gigan in a jolly way. "Not me," I said as I searched the board on the wall that showed all the events that were going to take place. "Ere it is," said Gigan as he pointed to a message all the way on the other side of the board, which was about ten feet.   
  
In dark green written their was, "TODAY THEIR WILL BE A SURVIVAL TEST, THIS IS REQUIRED AND ALL TRAINERS WHO DON'T PASS THE SURVIVAL TEST WILL BE DISQUALIFIED. TRAINERS WILL STAY IN THE WILDERNESS WITH ONLY THEMSELVES AND THEIR TEAMMATES. THIS TEST WILL BE HELD ON HEAVEN'S GATE MOUNTAIN, THEIR WILL BE THREE ZONES, A RED ZONE, A BLUE ZONE, A BLACK ZONE, A WHITE ZONE, AND A NEUTRAL ZONE. TRAINERS WILL BE PLACED IN EITHER THE RED, WHITE, BLUE, OR BLACK ZONE. THE NEUTRAL ZONE IS FOR TALKING, FOR INFORMATION, AND FOR ALLIANCES. ALL TRAINERS WHO BATTLE IN THE NEUTRAL ZONE WILL BE DISQUALIFIED. PLEASE PLACE YOUR HAND ON THE DNA PAD TO FIND YOU TEAM." I did what it told me to and placed my hand on a pad and felt a tingling sensation as a green field of lasers scanned my hand. Then I took my hand off the pad and saw a picture of a swirling DNA string appeared colored red, blue, black, and white. Then a random image appeared of a white part of my DNA and the pad read, "The random DNA scan has put you in the white team." Athena, Gigan, and Slaine did the same and got placed in the white team too. "Go to sector 5-1 to meet you team," said the mini computer's computerized voice. "We're in the ame' teams!", yelled Gigan happily. I looked at the map on the wall and saw that sector 5-1 was about two miles away. "Well, lets go," I said and started walking totally missing the hover cars that had a huge sign over them that said, "FOR TRAINERS TO MEET THEIR TEAMS!"....  
**  
**

***AN HOUR LATER***  


  
I smirked as I saw Athena gasping for air while Slaine breathed a little harder then usual. I didn't know why I wasn't tired, but then agian I didn't know why I could run faster then fifty miles the day I found a certain injured Pokemon at the beginning of my journey. Gigan wasn't even walking, he was racing around us and literally bouncing off the walls because of that little chocolate bar snack we had bought. But Athena held out a hand and caught Gigan by the ear making him hang in the air. Ya know, woman sometimes have a lot of power, *cough* Chi-Chi *cough* Misty *cough*. Anyway, we were now in the area for the white team, their were five other people in our team. Dirl Carter, Flarer, Path Lighter, Death Spearer, and Matrix Sentry. They were all cool looking people, you people already know how jolly Dirl looked. Flarer looked like a rock star with rock star style spiky hair that only grew down the middle of his head. He always wore dark black sunglasses and leather clothes. He was seven feet high and his face was always in a friendly smirk. Path Lighter was a beautiful woman that had an air of holiness and peace that even Death Spearer wouldn't break. She had long flowing golden hair that flowed down to her waist. She was tall standing, at eight feet tall, and was thin, but not a starved looking thin. She wore a long white dress that reached her knees and it seemed to shine whiter then it actually was. Death Spearer was a fearsome man that was ten feet high and looked like he weighed two-hundred pounds. He had his face permanently set on no emotion and talked in short, gruff tones. But he wasn't dumb, he was far from it, his silver black eyes gleamed with untold intelligence. Above his eyes stood his hair which was the color black, it was just put flat on his head. He wore dark clothing ranging from gray to black. And the last person, Matrix Sentry, he was the kindest looking person in the group except Path Lighter, and Dirl Carter. He stood 7'4 feet high and had a kind face. He had sky blue eyes that always twinkled with light even in the dark. He had spiky hair that curved backwards in thick pairs. He wore a black sleeveless shirt that had cuffs around his shoulders that held a row of shining pearl white spikes. He had bulging muscles that caught the eye of Athena. On the front of his shirt was written, "Don't play with the Matrix, unless you want to lose!". He wore long, baggy pants that had the green and dark green patches on it like a military uniform.   
  
That was what made up the white team, also named the, "Power Blazers," *Author's Notes: Sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else, I had to write two full page essays today. * "Will all teams report to sector 5-2 to board the rocket bus to Heaven's Gate Mountain," blared the speakers. Luckily, sector 5-2 was only a thirty-second walk away. "Let's go," said Death Spearer in a gruff tone as he set off at a brisk pace. "Okay," said Path Lighter in a serene voice as she followed at a slower pace. The rest of us nodded as we jogged to catch up with Path Lighter and Death Spearer.   
  
After a short walk we ended up in front of a huge oval shaped rocket bus. It was lime green and was about twenty feet long with tail fins on both sided of it showing it could be piloted from both sides. And on both sides were windows that allowed the pilot to see. The bus had two huge trusters on the side of the bus near the tail fins. Their was also two thrusters on top of the bus and under it that were near the tail fins. And on the sided of the pilot window stood two medium sized thrusters, and on the other end of the bus the thrusters were on the sides of the pilot window. And the last detail was two long doors on the sides of the ship that were to the right of the pilot windows. In all the bus was perfect symmetry on the outside. "White and Black Teams, please enter the bus," blared the speakers. We nodded as the doors hissed open allowing us to enter, I stole a glance at the Black Team and saw the smirking face of Sharot Flert....  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Author's Notes: A special early 1500+ word chapter in honor of the crew of Columbia, and I say for this chapter, don't review if you don't want to. But just remember the crew of Columbia....  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


  



	14. SURVIVAL TEST PART 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
MASTER QUEST,  
  
BY,  
  
BINAL PATEL  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
POWERBLAZER  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
ANKUR  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
N.R (NO RULES!!!)  
  
ALSO KNOWN AS,  
  
FIREBEAM  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Author's Notes: This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers, Columbia, my old best friends: Victoria Jackson, Darak Burless, Chris Hutchinson, and Alex Williamson, the city of Savannah, G.A., and Southwest Middle School - my old school. Now that that's over with, you people ever notice that when you read a great book that's long and you want to finish it, but then when you finish with it you feel weird cause now that your done with the book, or fanfic you feel weird cause now that your urge to finish it is gone, what do you do? This happened to me when I finished Lord of the Rings: The Trilogy, Ender's Game, and the Ranma 1/2 fanfic named Just Won't Die, by Jeffery "Oneshot" Wong. Seriously dudes, this fanfic was bout the size of a novel, the series being about nine megabytes long! Oh, and as always, REVIEW!!!!  
  
Quote: "Don't look back, cause their may be something gaining on you.". I kinda forgot who said this, my Social Studies teacher told us who said the quote.   
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**CHAPTER 10: SURVIVAL TEST PART 2  
  
**

I gazed out the window of the rocket bus in wonder at the mighty mountain that looked like it reached into Heaven, giving it its name. Heaven's Gate Mountain was a a grand sight that struck fear into the most courageous souls, courage into the most fearful souls, peace to the chaotic souls, and chaos to the peaceful souls. Heaven's Gate Mountain was so high their was no way to measure it. Heaven's Gate Mountain's peak stretched so high that it left the Earth and went into the merciless space. The top part of the mountain that was visible was covered in white snow that glimmered like diamonds of infinite value. Under that was the gigantic middle part of the mountain that was covered with lush green plants and trees. The trees were about all the species of trees on existence, the certain trees that needed a special environment survived easily in the different environments on different parts of the mountain. The trees looked to be as old as one of the first trees, because the mountain was formed when the Earth was formed, it was here that at random a small puddle mixed with other things making the mixture for life. The bushes and grass were like the trees like the fact that they were all the species, and they were here since the beginning of life. *Author's Notes: Sorry for the history lesson, but I'm telling you all of this early, so I don't have to tell you later. * The bottom part of the mountain was barren because the base of the mountain was submerged in Lake Heaven and was constantly hit with tidal waves that were the huge splashes the giant water Pokemon made.   
  
All in all, Heaven's Gate Mountain was one of the most awesome places in the world. Suddenly the bus shuddered as the bottom thrusters gave out less thrust, while the top thruster gave out its thrust at max. And the side thrusters fired at the same power making the ship hover to the ground on to a landing pad. I gathered up with the rest of my team and waited at the door for it to open. Then after a second with a hissing sound the door opened revealing that we had landed in a clearing on the middle of the mountain. I looked at the other side of the clearing and saw another bus that let out the red and blue teams. "Please gather here," yelled a huge brute of an as he waved his huge arms around. I nodded as I jogged over until I was in front of him. The rest of my team followed at a slightly slower pace. I looked around and saw that one person from each team had ran up to the brute of a man. "Very well, I declare you the team captains!", yelled the brute of a man. Meanwhile the rest of teams yelled our, "Huh!?!", as they suddenly ran to the brute of a man. "Now that I've gotten your attention, let me introduce myself, I am Brute Rockmuscle, I will be the person that will tell you of the challenges that your team will go through. Their is NO CAPTAIN, all of you will be expected to treat each other equally. In two days I will tell you your first challenge, but first you have to get your supplies," said Brute as he pointed at big book bags of supplies that were colored the teams respective colors.   
  
The teams nodded as they all walked over to the pile of book bags and picked up a random book bag that was colored the same as their teams color. The book bags looked like regular sized book bags, but were slightly larger then usual. "Now, you must go to your respective areas, BLACK TEAM - WATER AREA, RED TEAM - ICE AREA, BLUE TEAM - FIRE AREA, WHITE TEAM - SHADOW AREA, GO!", yelled Brute as he held out maps and compasses. They were each colored the teams colors. First the black team left to the South, then the red team to the North, the blue team went east, and we had to go west. We stepped onto the trail to the Shadow Area and were surprised that it was actually pleasant, Path Lighter stopped a few moments and smelled a few blooming flowers that were blossoming. The giant trees stretched miles high making a thick canopy, but the height of the trees let the sunlight easily touch the forest floor by shining through the gaps between the tree trunks. Chirpers chirped, and twittered high in the branches of the shortest trees as we strolled along at a brisk pace. Then slowly the trees grew closer together cutting off the light, and slowly the path turned narrower and rougher. Sometimes I thought I had heard rustling in some bush, or a growl, but I thought it was my imagination. But I noticed that Death Spearer, and Matrix grew more tense as they glanced at the forest. They walked on both sides of the group, with Matrix on the right side, and Death Spearer on the left. Because of that I grew tense too as I glanced at Slaine and saw that he was tense to. I glanced at Flarer, Dirl, Path Lighter, Athena, and Gigan and saw that they were all tense too.   
  
Taking action I pulled out Raised Phoenix's PokeBall and threw it in front of me, "Raised Phoenix, keep watch on us, and if you see anything dangerous, screech," I said quietly. Raised Phoenix nodded as it flew into the air. I looked around and saw that everyone had relaxed a little bit, but then I herd a loud rustling, and a loud growl as something black shot out of the shadows....  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Author's Notes: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I wanted to get you think the fanfic would be boring then suddenly I would have action getting your interest. Please review, please, please, please. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Well, bye.  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   


  
**  
**  
  



End file.
